1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors have been conventionally provided with a handle for portability. For example, an outboard motor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,456 is provided with a front handle and a rear handle, which are disposed at the same height.
When carrying an outboard motor, a person is required to tilt or highly lift the outboard motor so as not to cause the lower portion of the outboard motor to make contact with the ground. In the above-described outboard motor, however, the front handle and the rear handle are disposed at relatively high positions. Therefore, a person is required to carry the outboard motor with his/her elbows bent in order to tilt or highly lift the outboard motor. In such a posture, a large load acts on the arms of the person carrying the outboard motor, and hence, carrying the outboard motor is not easy.